Traditionally, treatment adopted by Chinese acupuncture or electronic acupuncture without medicine is functionally to stimulate so called vital points and nerve tissues in the human body so as to attain a specific remedial purpose. Unfortunately, not all patients can be cured in the traditional way, and on the contrary, patients who get little effect and even no effect may have a certain extent of muscle hardening around related vital points after treatment. In addition, blood in the area of muscle hardening becomes sticky and tends to solidify. This complication usually originates from the blood in the capillaries having an inadequate circulation which leads to a functionless metabolism so that nutrition is unable to nourish cells and nerve tissues. By only taking medicine or treating by acupuncture without normal circulation in the human body, it is not possible to cure disease as expected, and in fact may make it worse. In order to make up the deficiencies of traditional medicine, a high frequency oscillation is introduced in prior art massage devices to enhance the circulation in the capillaries directly, and in addition, an electromagnetic wave, which is able to correct the physical property of ferric ions in the blood, is also applied to promote circulation in the capillaries indirectly. Prior art massage devices contain problems and some major drawbacks are listed as follows:
1. The prior art devices are designed to be operated by hand for a point massage only, that is, an area massage could not be performed.
2. Usually, batteries are used as the power source in a prior art device, but it can be understood that electric charges in batteries is very limited and there is a possibility that the prior art device stops running due to an inadequate electric charge in the batteries so that an engaging massage treatment has to be interrupted till a replacement for new batteries is complete.
3. An electromagnetic ball formed of hard material is fitted on a massage head in a prior art device for pressing against the skin and is an uncomfortable experience for a patient to endure during treatment.
4. The electromagnetic ball in a prior art device is limited in size so that an effective electromagnetic wave can not be generated.